The present invention relates to an extruding machine, of those used in supply for immediate consumption of an edible frozen product, which is received in a cone or any other suitable container, machine which centres its characteristics on incorporating a mechanism which allows the gradual descent of the cone as it is filled, as well as finally a lateral swivelling of the cone in order to simplify its extraction from the corresponding support.
Extrusion machines for edible frozen products are known, such as that described in Spanish Patent application No. 9902028 (Frigo S. A.) in which machine a frame is provided with a support with a platform on which the cartridge which supplies the product is placed, so that by means of a plunger which is driven vertically by a rack, a piston which acts inside said cartridge is pushed and lowered, causing the product to be expelled outwards through a nozzle in the cartridge so that the product falls on a lower container designed for consumption, with the machine placed on a stand which supports it.
Naturally, between the nozzle which dispenses the product and the machine stand, enough space is left so that the container of the product may be comfortably handled, both while implanting and filling it and during its later extraction. However, a two-sided problem appears in the static structure described. On one hand the initial distance between the nozzle and the bottom of the container is too great, which means that the container must be raised manually while it is being filled. Secondly, when the ice-cream product is intended to considerably overflow the container""s opening, such as when using cone-type containers which are also edible, when the container is removed sideways from the machine the ice-cream product may touch the lower end of the nozzle and so its shape may be affected, or it may even be partially removed from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,027 is known which relates to an apparatus for serving soft ice cream or the like, this apparatus comprising a motor driving two grooved cams in which grooves slide corresponding roller pins, connected to as many arms, one of which is adapted to push on the recipient containing the soft ice cream to be dispensed and the other of which is adapted to displace with an upwards or downwards motion the support of the cone receiving the soft ice cream. Said support is also given a rotating mechanical motion which provides a capricious external appearance to the ice cream dispensed.
This apparatus does not provide a simple extraction of the ice cream cone once it is filled with the soft ice cream, and its extraction may cause crushing of its top part as it collides with the support of the ice cream dose container upon dispensing.
Likewise, as this apparatus has the axis of the deposit of ice cream to be dispensed and the axis of the cone receiving said soft ice cream out of alignment, in order to produce a capricious spiral form, this creates a difficulty in filling the lower part of the cone as the ice cream contacts the side walls of the cone before reaching its bottom.
Furthermore, this apparatus must perform a full cycle in its operation, both for dispensing and for removal of the container or cone receiving the ice cream, which is not always advisable nor well-suited to the user""s needs.
The machine disclosed by the invention, based on a structure similar to that of the machine described in the previous paragraph, solves in a fully satisfactory manner the foregoing problems by incorporating a mechanism which in addition to supporting the container satisfactorily, even for wafer cones or similar containers, provides said container with a combined vertical upwards/downwards motion and sideways-swivelling, which is carried out basically automatically as the machine piston is actuated.
The mechanism is embodied in a side stop, suitably connected to the piston stem and therefore accompanying the latter in its displacement as the control lever is operated, the side stop acting on a rod parallel to said stem, which moves within a lateral guide and which can move downwards against the resistance of a spring, connected to the rod is a support for the cone, so that in the initial situation, when the control lever is free, the ice cream receiving cone is at its maximum upper position, which is maintained during a specific forwards motion of the piston due to an also specific distance between the lateral stop associated to the stem and the upper end of the lateral rod, specifically until the cone is filled, after which the rod, support and cone are carried downwards, so that the latter descends gradually and in parallel as the ice cream accumulates over and above the open end of the cone, until the ice cream dose is completed.
In accordance with a further characteristic of the invention, the aforementioned rod incorporates at any suitable position a lateral indicator which moves within a bent guide with a markedly rounded end, so that the guide forces the rod in the end of its axial path to rotate about its own axis, which results in a sideways swivelling of the cone support or ice cream receiving container, so that when the dose is completed the cone swivels sideways with respect to the vertical line of the product dispensing nozzle, so that it is no longer placed opposite it and can be easily removed from said support.
In parallel to the aforementioned bent guide the lower end position of the mechanism is stabilised, so that the dosing manipulation can be performed with a single hand, so that in order to repeat the operation it suffices to slightly and manually push the cone or container support sideways once the new empty cone is placed in it, so that the restoring spring which aids the rod causes said support to rise to the upper end position next to the product dispensing nozzle.
In accordance with an alternative embodiment of the machine, the aforementioned control level is provided with an arm or cam mounted on a swivelling shaft which may move within a slot of a main vertical arm, conveniently guided, which it carries during its downwards motion, to which arm is solidarity connected a support which is also joined to the piston stem, which is left so that it is not frontally opposite said arm and which thus moves downwards, with its motion synchronised with the operation of the control lever. In parallel and to the side of said arm is a further arm which in turn is driven by a second cam associated to the swivelling shaft of the control lever, which cam acts on the second arm after a prior swivelling motion of the control lever, to an extent as required to fill the cone or vessel which contains the ice cream in question.
On the main shaft is also mounted, so that it may move vertically, a perforated support for implanting the cone or the like which is connected to the second arm, so the actuation on said second arm of the corresponding cam causes a downwards motion of the support and thus of the cone. This motion takes place against the action of a spring mounted coaxially on the main arm, so that when the control lever is no longer being operated the spring will cause the cone support to rise.
More specifically, two sectors are defined in the aforementioned support with an orifice for implanting the cone, one is that mounted on the vertical arm itself and the other is the one which bears the orifice or housing for the cone, the two connected by means of a transverse stem which moves within a slot in the machine frame. The slot has an initial downwards segment, as required for the cone to be suitably separated from the extrusion nozzle as the ice cream ball forms on said cone, and a lateral inclined segment which causes the lateral swivelling of the cone support with a notch on its end in which the stem is finally locked and the cone support retained unless it is not manually acted upon, once the filled cone is replaced by an empty one.
Finally it must be pointed out that the main shaft includes a lateral roller on which a further cam rests, aided by a second spring, which tends to restore the position of said main arm and therefore of the piston when the manual operation of the control lever ceases.